Redención
by Jaelina
Summary: Kotetsu contempló el semblante de Bunny por unos largos e infinitos segundos, sólo para que Barnaby pudiera percatarse de que esta vez el mayor no dijera palabra alguna, ni un estúpido consejo, ni una estúpida hazaña de sus tiempos de oro.


****Time-Line:** **13 y 14.**  
><strong>Advertencia:<strong> **Soft BL = Shonen Ai.

**Redención**

by Jaelina**  
><strong>

Blanco. Kotetsu en verdad aborrecía estar aun en el hospital, había gastado toda su energía en menos de veinticuatro horas y no podía reunir el poder suficiente como para curar las heridas más profundas. Al menos agradecía estar acompañado de Sky High y Bison, de esa habitación se podía percibir la esencia masculina y heroína que desprendía de sus tres pacientes. «Sólo un par de días más», pensaba, porque igualmente estaba esa sensación de satisfacción que tenía con la fortuna de que en su lugar no pasaría las semanas que Bison tenía programadas en el hospital, no es que no le gustase la compañía, anhelaba volver a su lugar como héroe salvando vidas y no como un enfermo más en el hospital. Se recostó un poco en su cama y meditó con los ojos cerrados preguntándose cómo estaría Barnaby. Ese estúpido Barnaby, podía tener una habitación personal, Hero TV le otorgó demasiados beneficios después de la muerte de Jake, ¡cómo era posible que se quedara con todo el crédito! Sí, había traicionado una vez más su confianza, pero había un propósito mucho mayor, había muchas vidas por salvar, estaba la vida de Bunny en juego. Bunny.

El Tigre se levantó de su cama con la decisión en mente, Sky High y Bison estaban dormitando en la aburrida y sosegada habitación, así que fue lo más silencioso posible para que no le cuestionaran a dónde se dirigía. Se ocultó de las enfermeras y los doctores, de alguna conversación escuchó que su habitación de categoría VIP se ubicaba en el último nivel del hospital, para no ser descubierto, tomó las escaleras de emergencia, aunque ello fuera doloroso para él, cada escalón significaba la posibilidad de abrir alguna herida, pero no le dio importancia y siguió ascendiendo hasta dar con la última puerta que debiese suponerse el último nivel. Y en efecto lo era. Un piso muy solitario con menos puertas por los pasillos, podría concluir que las habitaciones debieran ser más grandes, con espacio para muchas visitas, tal vez con baños personales. Una corazonada le susurró en su conciente que a final del pasillo debía encontrar lo que estaba buscando. Abrió la puerta silenciosamente y encontró a Bunny recostado sobre la cama, durmiendo plácidamente en la fría y solitaria habitación.

Posó sus caderas sobre la sábana blanca de la cama con tal escurridiza y veterana sutileza que el conejo no lo vio venir con su sexto sentido de la supervivencia. Barnaby parpadeó un par de veces con una gracia singular que Kotetsu quiso guardar en papel fotografía dentro de su baúl, después de todo el menor ya no tenía más preocupaciones en su vida, estaba pleno y su corazón logró una tranquilidad acallada que no le aterraba lo que pudiera venir ahora, tal como un tigre invadiendo su intimidad y tranquilidad.

Kotetsu contempló el semblante de Bunny por unos largos e infinitos segundos, sólo para que Barnaby pudiera percatarse de que esta vez el mayor no dijera palabra alguna, ni un estúpido consejo, ni una estúpida hazaña de sus tiempos de oro.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres?— Preguntó con un aire casi excepto por la mínima pizca de molestia en su tono de voz. —Estoy cansado, puedes irte.

Pero Kotetsu seguía con una firmeza en el costado oeste de la cama. Y entonces sus suaves palabras construyeron un pensamiento a oídos del compañero.

—Estaba arrepentido antes. Pero me retracto. Me alegra haberme entrometido en tu camino cuando Iván estaba en problemas.

—¡¿Qué incoherencias estás diciendo?—Preguntó Barnaby con un suave tono que enfatizaba su molestia que comenzaba a ir en aumento a un paso lento pero seguro.

—Lo que acabas de escuchar claramente. No me arrepiento de haberte detenido, pudiese haber sido peor… Jake pudo haberte matado sin duda alguna. Si dejó a Iván con vida fue simplemente por una buena razón, necesitaba una carnada, pero contigo no quisiera ni pensar en lo que pudo haber hecho…

El silencio incómodo se hizo presente en la blanca habitación, Barnaby desvío su mirada a la ventana con el atardecer del día, mientras que Kotetsu lo observaba fijamente, con un sentimiento de alivio y satisfacción. Acercó su cuerpo un poco más hacia su compañero de equipo y tomó su mano entre la propia, Barnaby sintió una ritmo diferente en su pecho y la calidez de Kotetsu le caló en la espina dorsal.

—No eres el único que estuvo al borde de la muerte—, dijo por fin Bunny, aunque su mirada siguiera perdida en el cielo rosado del exterior.

Kotetsu comprendió que Barnaby seguía molesto por haberle traicionado su confianza una vez más, y un vacío interminable se formó en él, no podía hacer más con su compañero, había pedido perdón por todas las veces en que la había cagado, había salvado el trasero de su amigo en un estado insostenible por sus cuantiosas fracturas y ni aun así lograba su redención. Estaba cansado de darle vueltas a ese asunto de la confianza, había hecho hasta lo imposible y todos sus esfuerzos habían sido en vano. Su corazón le dolía de una manera en que le quemaba en el pecho, sintió una opresión incómoda y su mano se aferró aun más a la de su compañero, sólo para liberarla como muestra de su fracaso.

En un instante, Barnaby, por impulso propio casi inconciente la recuperó con tanta fuerza que sorprendió al mayor de los héroes, su semblante giró hasta sostener su mirada con la del tigre.

—Pude perderte también.

Kotetsu acortó un poco más la distancia entre ambos, su propósito de haberse desplazado de una habitación a otra sin ser descubierto no fue en vano al final.

—No me dejo vencer fácilmente, esta herida es nada.

—Lo siento.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque, a pesar de todo, tus acciones siempre fueron de buena fe, estúpidas e irracionales. Eres un altruista.

—Jeje. — fue lo único que pudo formar en sus labios el veterano.—Yo también lo siento, por obtener deducciones apresuradas, pero de igual manera, no me arrepiento.

Barnaby elevó lánguidamente su otra mano hasta sostener la mejilla de Kotetsu y palparla sutilmente. Tenía una mirada melancólica y resignada, había estado meditando todo lo sucedido con Kotetsu, sabía que sus acciones nunca habían sido para molestarlo ni interponerse en su camino, si no por el contrario, sabía que lo había estado apoyando en la investigación del asesino de sus padres. Pero Kotetsu tenía una tendencia a tropezar con las piedras, y de eso ya había tenido qué darse cuenta hacía tiempo, no sería Wild Tiger si no fuese un torpe entonces.

—Gracias. —Sus manos sostuvieron la bata blanca de Kotetsu amenazando con temblar. Bunny había dejado por fin esa máscara fría suya, la dejó caer cuando se percató de lo mucho que su compañero significaba ahora para él, de lo mucho que Kotetsu había sacrificado por él, porque después de muchos meses conocía a la perfección que el mayor de los héroes silenciaba sus sentimientos y sacrificaba su ser por la profesión. Porque realmente existía ese héroe desinteresado que le demostraba el poder de la fe no importando qué, cuando creía que las personas como él no existían.

Kotetsu comprendió lo que entonces Bunny había estado ocultando, lo que había estado guardando, e hizo desaparecer las distancias impuestas y lo sostuvo en su pecho, lo tomó entre sus brazos y sintió latir el corazón ajeno. Había llegado a esa habitación con el simple objetivo de ser perdonado, nunca esperó encontrar abierto el pecho de su conejo, dejando al descubierto por primera vez su corazón al depredador que caza a los vándalos, que protege al prógimo, al solitario tigre.


End file.
